The truth about snowflakes
by Snowflakes and Cigarettes
Summary: Anna works as a librarian, where she meets this mesmerising, blonde, pale girl who she finds to be very interesting. They talk about the meaning of 'Alaska', & when this girl leaves, Anna finds herself wondering what does her name, Elsa, mean. But Anna feels something's not OK. Is this beautiful, breathtaking, delicate girl hiding a dark secret? Why is she even so drawn to her...?
1. Chapter 1

**The truth about snowflakes**

Rated: K+/ T

Genre: Romance, friendship, suspense, drama.

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the story are mine. This is a work of fiction. No copyright laws are intended to be infringed.

* * *

Chapter I

It was winter holidays, and bubbly Anna had found herself a part-time job as a librarian. Having been raised with books all over her house, it was inevitable for her to love them. Each night, she would pick one, prepare herself a cup of hot chocolate (a must) and just snuggle in her bed, ready to enter a whole different world, immersing herself immediately in her book. This job was almost dreamy: she would be surrounded by heaps of different books, and would be able to talk to people-, which of course, was a plus for her, when she wasn't being all quirky, that is.

The alarm clock was set at 6 am. Anna's turquoise eyes struggled to open as she found herself slamming it and throwing it to the floor. When she kicked her bed sheets to a side, a cold breeze made her entire body shiver. She had left her window slightly opened and forgot to close it the night before.

-"Geez! –she exclaimed- …well if that didn't wake me up…" and stood up to prepare herself for her first day at work. She looked at her wardrobe for a few seconds before grabbing a plain tee, a green jacket (her favourite), and a pair of blue jeans. She then proceeded to the bathroom, only to see her messy reflection: her hair was all over the place, and she had smeared mascara across her face.

"Oh my gosh, I definitely can't show up like this! It's my first day! What impression would I give!? I look horrible! Oh no, no, no…" she instantly tried to comb her ginger wavy hair but decided to make 2 braids instead- it was definitely a bad hair day. She splashed her face with cold water and looked up at the mirror once again.

"There. Much better" –she smiled, contented with what she saw in the mirror.

Anna made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she grabbed her boots and her red vinny, and made herself a hot chocolate to go. She wrote a little note to her mom and left it on the counter.

"_off to work mom! See you in some hours. Love ya! xo"_

Lucky her, the library was only a few blocks away from home, so she could go walking. Although it was freezing cold, Anna loved how everything looked in winter: so white and fresh. _Like walking through clouds, _she thought. The day was misty, and the cold breeze of a winter morning made Anna shrug, so she hurried her pace, making sure she wouldn't slip on ice (as she did most of the time) or trip on something.

She then spotted the library: A small, cosy-looking place in a corner, which looked rather antique. She smiled as she looked at her cell phone and read _8 am. Right on time, made it!_ She told herself as she knocked on the door.

A big man, with a huge back (which Anna though was intimidating) greeted her.

"Hallo! You must be Anna, ya? – The man said with a thick German accent.- I'm Oaken, please come in" and made kind a gesture with his hand.

"I am. Thank you…Oaken." She said with a sheepish smile, wondering how such a big man could look so though yet be so adorable.

"Come, follow me. I will show you your desk and you can put your bag behind it. I guess Gerda already told you everything, ya?"

"Ya! –she replied happily, excitement starting to build in her stomach- she already showed me everything. Thank you!"

And with that, Oaken made his way to a room and shut the door, leaving her in charge. Anna went behind the wooden desk as told and took off her vinny, her fingers slightly combing her auburn hair. The smell of wood and old books filled the air, and Anna wished she could be able to sneak around at some time and check out all of them. Her curious and impatient mind already racing at the thought of which one to pick first.

She placed her To-go Starbucks mug on her desk next to her spot, and threw her bag in a corner. She sat there fiddling with her fingers for what it seemed hours, and decided to check her phone – _9.30 am. _ She had already finished her hot chocolate, and was impatiently waiting for someone, _anything _to come in. But then again, _who in their right minds would?_ She thought, since it was a freezing morning. And with a sigh, she let her head rest on her hand.

Just when she was dozing off, she heard a small crack made by the old wooden door and the sound of some bells, indicating that someone was coming in. Anna immediately straightened up and cleaned her face- she was drooling. In a desperate attempt to make herself look presentable she fell off her chair.

"Ouch! Well done, Anna" –she said in a low voice, touching her bum. "Well done, getting bruises in a library…on your first day!"

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Anna looked up from where she was lying to find a pair of blue eyes looking at her. Her mouth opened to talk, but instead she couldn't stop looking at the mesmerizing blonde that was looking back at her. Her braided hair was platinum blonde, and her cheeks and nose were a bit rosy. Her porcelain skin, white as ice, contrasted beautifully with her fluffy oversized blue sweater.

The blonde, obviously waiting for an answer, shot up an eyebrow.

"Me? Oh me?! Yes! I mean, I was just sitting down here and then suddenly oof! I'm on the floor and hit my bum really bad just when you came in, and I wanted to stand up quickly but then I saw you and …and now I am rambling nonstop and … I should seriously stop and… are you okay? Like, god, of course you are, I mean…I'm so going to shut up now." She blushed and stood up, now facing the blond girl who was obviously weird out, since her blue eyes were now wide open, but her lips where curled in a slight smile.

"S-s sorry" –Anna bit her lip nervously, strangely intimidated by this girl, not even daring meeting her eyes.

"It's okay" – she responded. "I was just wondering if you could help me with something. Oh, and I would like to return this book" she said while looking down at her bag, delicately looking for it.

Anna was now face to face with the blond girl, desk in between, and as she looked up to see her (she took advantage that the blond wasn't paying attention) she realised the girl had small freckles across her face. _Wow, well that's cute. I don't like mine, but hers…- _Anna's thought was cut short.

"Here" –the blond girl placed the book on the desk. Anna realised the blonde was taller than her, as she had to look up to meet her blue eyes.

"I love that book! –Anna said with excitement, as soon as she laid eyes on it- I can't believe someone actually read it too, I mean, nobody these days reads a lot, you know, internet and stuff, so reading is basically left aside, and I can't believe you read this book! – her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I think it is beautiful" – the blonde girl replied with a grin and a soft voice.

Anna was in a world of her own, consumed by the enthusiasm of sharing one of her passions with this oh-so-interesting girl.

"…you are. Wait, what!? I mean, the book, _the book_ is beautiful" – Anna's face turned a fierce red as she covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her quirkiness. The other girl just smirked and raised an eyebrow, turned around and started to walk towards the bookshelves, expecting Anna to follow her for help.

Anna rapidly shook her head _what's wrong with you today? _she mumbled, and followed the other girl through the bookshelves.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?- Anna asked shyly, trying to erase from her memory what happened some minutes ago.

"Not quite sure." The girl replied, walking slowly through the shelves, narrowing her eyes. She was analysing the titles of the books, giving her back to Anna, who was instead, analysing _her_. "What do you recommend?" She asked, as she turned to face Anna, whose eyes shot up quickly to meet hers.

"Well uhm, that depends. –she paused- I like mysteries, drama… and adventures! If you like that, I know some books that you may enjoy"

"I have enough drama in my life" –the girl replied sarcastically with a small laugh. But Anna could see she was not lying…there was a hint of pain in her voice. "I need something that will keep me distracted, and make me feel like I'm in another world. Freedom, happiness. Something …worth reading." She finally said, her eyes fixed on the floor.

A part of Anna felt she needed to hug that girl. She didn't know_ why, _but she felt something wasn't right. _ Really, Anna? She's a stranger, for god's sake! Cut it off. _She left that thought aside, thinking it was rather stupid, and instead proceeded to look for a book she had enjoyed.

"Here you are! - Anna said, handing a rather new book to this girl.

The girl took it from her hand, not even looking at it, and went directly to the counter. Anna stood there confused, and then followed the blond again.

"Aren't you even going to ask me what it is about?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I mean, I thought you may be curious and you know, a book is rather personal so maybe-"

"…Looking for Alaska" – the blonde replied, reading the title. She grinned. "Do you know what the word Alaska means?" – she said, looking straight at Anna, with a defying smirk on her face.

"Well yeah, it's the continent! And I _have_ read it. I know I am clumsy but please" – Anna replied, startled, crossing her arms.

"Alaska… 'That which the sea breaks against'" -the tall girl said, looking down at the book again, her long finger tracing the title unconsciously.

"I-I did not know that. Wow. You are… I mean, _that_ is interesting"

The blond girl smiled faintly. Her eyes still fixed on the book.

"It is." –her eyes now met Anna's. "I'll take it. If I don't like it, I know who to blame now."

Anna laughed. "But you don't even know my name! _Ohhh_… -she paused, and bit her lip. Evidently, the blond girl had just asked her name- I'm Anna" – she replied with a shy smile and a bit too enthusiastic.

"Well, Anna, thank you. This was…interesting" The blond replied, smiling warmly at her, while signing a sheet of paper with her name and date acknowledging she had taken the book.

Anna was too taken aback by the blonde's big blue eyes and her flawless skin; she then lowered her gaze and contemplated her delicate frame, which was hidden under her blue oversized sweater. But just imagining it was enough to disconnect her from reality for a minute. Before she could realise, the blonde was already leaving, closing the door behind her.

_What had just happened!? God, Anna, really? You didn't even ask for her name. Wake up! You surely freaked her out with your weirdness; she'll probably never come back at this time to leave the book. Not after you creeped her out like that! God I'm such a weirdo, perving on a girl! She's even a stranger! But…she asked for my name. If she asked, it means …she wanted to know me…?_

She looked down at the form the girl had signed and read:

_Elsa._

_Elsa. Her name is Elsa._

_When will she come back? And I wonder… what does __her__ name mean?_

And that thought followed her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hi guys! this goes for everyone of you who ship _Elsanna_ - (and/or like John Green) ;)**  
**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think about it. Or if you have an idea or something you want me to write about just let me know. I'll do my best to post every Sunday. **

**Love to you all 3**

**C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was now Saturday, Anna's day off. So she decided to ring Rapunzel to go for a drink and just talk. It had been a busy week for both of them and they needed to catch up. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled. One, two, three, four beeps…she started to get impatient and paced through her living room, as Rapunzel didn't answer. Five, six beeps and…

"Hey Anna banana! -Rapunzel answered with a happy mood - What's up?"

"Ugh, stop it Punzie. You know how I hate being called like that! You've known that since eight grade! – a laugh was heard on the other side of the phone. Anna sighed- Anyways. I was wondering if you'd like to go and grab a cup of coffee. I'm uberly tired of being home"

"Anna…you've been working the whole week. It's just 3 pm on a Saturday and you are already _bored_? – replied the brunette- That is SO not like you" –she said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes" – said the turquoise-eyed girl triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, meet me in Starbucks as usual, I'll be ready in 15 minutes, okay? See ya!" And with that Rapunzel hanged up.

Anna smiled brightly as she got dressed. She put up her hair in a messy bun with some wild ginger locks dangling from the sides of her face, framing it nicely, and put on some mascara. She got her coat and gloves and made her way to the door. As soon as she was opening it to leave, she heard her mom calling her from upstairs.

"Anna? Where are you going? – She shouted from her bedroom.

"Just to Starbucks with Rapunzel, mom."

_God, _she thought. Anna loved her mom deeply, but she was sometimes very overprotective. Always wanting to know every-single-little-thing. Anna was not someone who bottled up her emotions, on the contrary. But she was 17 now, and there were some things she thought were not necessary to tell her mother… or would rather not like to do so. Like telling her about her first day at work. _Like telling her about Elsa…_

Anna had spent some nights thinking about that mysterious girl, who left her fascinated with no clear reason. _Ok, she was extremely beautiful and quite interesting – _she told herself_- but still. That doesn't explain my sleepless nights. Or does it…? _She shook her head, trying to get rid of the mere thought of that girl and opened the door, making her way to Starbucks.

When she got there she saw Rapunzel standing next to the entrance, and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Missed you Punz"

"I missed you too. And it's only been a week"- she laughed.

"I know, I know. Anyways! Let's go in, I'm absolutely dying for a hot chocolate" –Anna said, pulling Rapunzel by the arm, dragging the poor girl in before she could say another word.

The two girls chose a little table on a corner, took off their coats and started chatting once they had their drinks, warming their hands.

"So, how is mister Smolder?" Anna asked with a grin, letting out a giggle.

"_Eugene_ is fine- Rapunzel said rolling her eyes- He's such a cutie; I cannot stop blushing every time I see him! I wonder if I will be able to control myself a little bit more as time passes by…I cannot live with a stupid smile plastered across my face every time we go out, can I?" – the brunette said as she had a drink of her caramel macchiato.

"Maybe you two should just get married, like, right now. It's so obvious" – Anna laughed.

"You're disgusting" –Rapunzel said with a smile

"I love you too" Anna winked in reply.

"So, how is work going? Is it as peaceful as you thought it would be?" asked the green-eyed girl, taking another little sip.

"Well, yeah, you know. It's a small library after all. Not a lot of people come in, and you should be really crazy to _want to _go to a library having books online now. I mean, not that I have anything against it, I'm working there after all! – She paused for a second- but yeah, it is quite nice. And god, the air is filled with the scent of wood and old books!" – She held her breath for a second and bit her lip.

_Elsa. Her scent. Her big blue eyes. Her rosy lips. Her pale long neck…_

"Hello? Is anybody there? - Said Rapunzel waving her hand in front of Anna's eyes, which were completely somewhere else, as was her mind. "Anna, I'm right here in front of you! Hello?"

Anna suddenly snapped out of it, her cheeks instantly blushing. And Rapunzel _knew._

Each time Anna was embarrassed of something she would turn red in a split of a second, and there was no way to hide this. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow sceptically and looked at her.

"Well, Anna…what are you not telling me?" – she said, still with her eyebrow shot up and a smirk.

"N-n-nothing! It's nothing. Just…drop it, okay?" Her face turned even redder as she avoided Rapunzel's green eyes.

"Anna… – the brunette insisted, her eyes fixed on Anna's. She knew her way too well to tell there was something up and that Anna would blurt out everything in just some seconds. She just needed a little push. - Come on, spill it"

Just as Rapunzel said those last words, Anna actually spilled the hot chocolate.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"I didn't mean you should spill your chocolate _literally_, you crazy!" –Rapunzel gasped as she stood up, trying to avoid the mess.

But the ginger-haired girl pulled Rapunzel immediately down the table, hiding them both, without saying a word she put a hand on Rapunzel's mouth to keep her shut. At this, the girl stood still, evidently not knowing what the hell was going on with her friend. When Anna's hand finally slid down Rapunzel's mouth, she said disconcerted...

"Anna. What the actual hell is going on!?"

But Anna did not reply. Her eyes were still fixed on a spot and wouldn't even blink. Rapunzel, still hidden under the table with Anna, not daring to stand up (afraid of what Anna's weird reaction may be this time) just turned her head to see what was her friend starying at. She saw a tall, fair-haired girl, with pale legs and a white oversized sweater, covering her down to her knees. Rapunzel's head turned again to face Anna, who was now blushing again. When Anna finally got a grip of herself, she let out a sigh, and proceeded to tell her friend about _that girl._

Suddenly, as the girls where talking in between whispers, they noticed someone standing up in front of their table. Anna recognized those legs immediately. Her eyes examined them carefully; _they look like silk, like…snow! Wait, what!?...is that even possible? Get a grip of yourself, geez!_ As she shuddered her head bumped on the table.

"Ouch! Well, that was not nice" Anna said whilst rubbing her head gently.

"We should really stand up now…we look like freaks, come on" Rapunzel whispered, standing up and sitting on her chair again. But Anna was still on the floor under the table, rubbing her head and rather confused at what she was seeing.

Suddenly those legs bent and Elsa's face was now at Anna's length, her braid now falling beautifully over her shoulder. She had a grin on her face.

"So…is this falling-off-chairs and bumping-into-tables a way to say hi to me?" the blonde said arching her eyebrow, playfully.

"N-n-no! I just, ugh, never mind. Sorry…? – Anna replied sheepishly as she stood up. - Hi, Elsa! – she paused for a second- Wow. I just realised that you are probably now freaked out because you never told me your name and here I am! Saying hi to you by _your name_, but it's not like I _stalked_ you or anything, I mean, I just read it from the form you filled and-

Rapunzel immediately intervened, seeing how the ginger-head girl was getting caught up with words and rambling. Something she did when she was really nervous.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you" –she said with a warm smile

The blonde looked at her and smiled back softly, touching her braid nervously, still surprised by Anna's rant.

"Well, as you may already know…I'm Elsa."

_Think, Anna. You just made a complete fool out of yourself. Say something! Anything!_

"Hey! Ehm, aren't you cold…? I mean, you're only wearing a big sweater but your legs are bare and…- She suddenly found herself contemplating Elsa's pale legs again, but immediately shot up her eyes to meet her gaze, and holding her breath, she hoped that words would't come out of her mouth unwillingly.

_Wait, what!? What in the world were you thinking, asking such a stupid thing? Please, someone burry me deep down right now._

But the blonde seemed to take no notice of Anna's weird question and just answered with a shrug.

"No, I'm actually not. The cold never bothered me, anyway. It makes me feel something. I like it"

_Why does she always mention the need of feeling something? She already said something similar back in the library. I wonder why…_

"Oh…okay, that makes sense I guess – Anna replied, biting her lip. It was the only answer she could come up with. - But, you know, it's hot in here. Like, _really_ hot. Why don't you just take it off?

Both girls looked oddly at Anna, who was now avoiding both pair of eyes.

_Oh well. There you go, you just sounded like the biggest perv ever. I think I'll just shut up now. _

"Well Rapunzel, it was nice meeting you. And Anna…- her blue eyes searching for hers- thank you. You were right about the book, I am certainly enjoying it. Maybe I should stop by the library more often" Elsa gave her half a smile.

Anna's eyes widened and looked up at the blonde.

"Y-yeah! Sure! That would be great! I have lots of books I'm sure you'll like" –She replied, way too happy.

Elsa winked at her and turned around, and as she walked towards the exit door Anna could not stop staring at her body. It looked so fragile but yet curvy, and it was as if it irradiated some kind of light, and she was drawn to it. _Why would she hide it with oversized clothes, though? _

"Oh my god. You are totally into her!" –Rapunzel exclaimed with a little clap.

"What!? I'm SO not!" -Anna gulped- why would you even say that? Like, just wow, Rapunzel"

"Keep telling yourself that, Anna Banana. But I could tell by the way you were looking at her…or should I say _x-raying her_, that you are as straight as a rainbow" – Rapunzel said with a laugh.

Anna grinned her teeth at her friend, but only managed to make Rapunzel laugh even harder as they made their exit of Starbucks.

"You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." -Said the green eyed girl mockingly, as she put on her coat.

"Whatever, Punz. - she said rolling her eyes, avoiding the subject- see you in some days. Love you! I think…- and poke her tongue out.

"You know you do – Rapunzel said hugging her. – Take care - she said whilst walking away- and send my kind regards to your new lover!"

"She is NOT my lover! –Anna shouted back, only to see Rapunzel holding her hand in the air which meant '_yeah, sure'._

As Anna made her way home home, she could not stop thinking about Elsa. She had only seen her twice, but _wow_, why did she have such an impact on her? She flushed as she remembered Elsa's long legs and bright blue eyes looking straight at her through her thick eyelashes, her lips curled in a flirty smile, and turned crimson as she recalled Rapunzel calling her 'her lover'. Elsa could easily stand out from a crowd…that was for sure. She had a unique, elegant beauty. Even her gestures were delicate and graceful- _not like hers_, she thought.

But still… why did she always wore long sweaters even if it was hot? What is she so afraid of? Why did she have this weird feeling that Elsa, the flawless blond girl, was instead…_broken?_

* * *

**It's been only a few days and just 1 chapter and (already) I've been receiving so many beautiful comments, favs and follows! You guys are amazing Thank you SO much for your support, I am so glad you are liking my story. Promise not to disappoint ;)**

**Please leave a review if you want, I'd appreciate that.**

**Love you all ❅ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa's P.O.V

_I really don't want to go back home…_ she thought, as she nervously brushed her fingers through her now untangled hair, creating big and beautiful blonde locks, before pinning them up in a tidy bun. It was now 8 pm; the sun had come down welcoming a promising night full of stars. She let out a little and hopeless sigh as she turned her keys to open the door.

As soon as she entered, she saw both of her parents sitting down in the living room couch. Which only meant one thing: _we need to talk._

An overwhelming feeling of panic and desperation invaded her delicate body, and automatically Elsa became still as a statue, holding her breath. With her mind raising and her fists closes so tight that her fingernails almost hurt her, Elsa immediately entered in her self- defence- mechanism-mode: hey eyes turned a deep blue, and with a serious and tightened face she walked calmly towards them. She sat down in from of her parents; chin held up high and controlling her breathing. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_ – she repeated in her head, until finally her father broke the tense atmosphere.

-"Elsa, dear, your mother and I have been worried. You see, we are not seeing much of a progress in you"

She fixed her eyes on his father. Her gaze piercing him, it was as if she was staring right through him. She was burning with anxiety and desperation now, but she would not show it, no. She would be calm, distant… cold. As it always had been. For them. For her. She coughed a little before opening her mouth to speak, clearing her voice.

-"Well, but I have made progress. I… feel better."

-"Yes, sweetie, but what we're trying to say –her mom interrupted- is that we are worried it will become something you won't be able to control, to handle…not by yourself, not alone"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. _I've always been through all of this alone. Always. I didn't even tell the two of you for fear of hurting you…_ -she thought. But she did hurt them, and she knew that. And it killed her.

-"Not alone?" Wait...-she hesitated- what? Please don't say what I am thinking mom, please. It will only get worse!"

-"No, Elsa. We think it's time for you to see a psychiatrist –her mom replied, moving towards her and placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder-.

"No…! Don't touch me! – she flinched away, fear starting to consume her: she didn't like it when her parents tried to make some kind of contact with her, let alone show some affection. She felt guilty; she thought she didn't even deserve their love or preoccupation.

Her father stood up and approached the (now) obviously nervous girl.

-"Elsa, you will do as we say, or there will be consequences". –He stated firmly.

-"What else, dad? How can I even cause _more_ pain to you? _To me_!? –She cried out.

Suddenly her façade faded and Elsa was no longer the strong, cold and distant girl, but became instead completely vulnerable, unconsciously pulling down her sweater so that it covered her freezing cold hands, hoping she would become invisible, or even better, hoping she wasn't there, seeing that now her mother had started crying. Her father continued…

-"We already made the arrangements, Elsa. Your appointments with Mrs Hastings have been made. You'll go and see her twice a week, starting on Monday."

-"No! You can't make me do that!" – she said, walking backwards towards a corner. Suddenly her parents turned into monsters, and she found herself wrapped up in her fluffy blue sweater, crying on the floor. But just as her tears started to form in her eyes, they stopped. _Conceal, don't feel-_

Elsa stood up, and to her parents astonishment she had made a 180-degree turn: she looked extremely distant and cold…_again._

Her eyes looked dead, but she was looking straight at them. With a composed voice she replied…

-"If that is what you want me to do, fine, I'll accept it"

An awkward silence spread across the room for some seconds. And with her figure straight and her chin up again, she made her way through the middle of her parents, who were standing there afraid of saying anything else that may trigger the blonde into a nervous breakdown. Elsa went up the stairs and into her room.

Her bedroom was like her fortress- no one could come in (or would dare to) and Elsa would, anyways, lock her bedroom door. She had her own bathroom in it, that is why she rarely came out of it. She lived in her own, little and lonely world, and was happy with that – until, of course, she met Anna…

_Anna._

The bubbly, red- haired girl: so full of joy, so full of…_life_. She fired a sparkle inside Elsa's body the times she had seen her. Something she was not used to feeling…- _happiness. _She liked how Anna made her feel, she thought, as she laid back on her bed facing the ceiling. She liked how clumsy she was, how she rambled when she got nervous, and her cute smile…

Elsa's face suddenly turned a bright red when she realised she was actually fantasizing about a girl. And not any girl- but about turquoise-eyed Anna…

_I need to see her again._

* * *

**_Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter! There's a LOT going on, I know. Lots of emotional stuff. But well.. you'll know soon enough! In the meantime...please enjoy! And if you're kind enough, reviews are always welcome :)_**

**_Much love to all of you 3_**

**_C-_**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's P.O.V

It was now midnight, and Elsa found herself reading the book she had taken from the library. She found it to be quite fascinating, and a delicate smile slipped her lips as she read through the pages non-stop, her big blue eyes blinking frantically and absorbing each and every word. She suddenly gasped, stopping when she read a certain phrase:

_"So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain,_ **_I was drizzle and she was a hurricane."_**

Biting her lower lip and with her eyes wide open, she read it over and over again: and all she could think of was of that adorable red-haired girl, of _Anna. _ How could she even believe she had the right to talk to her? She was _nothing_, she was a complete mess, broken, miserable…and she was just a _drizzle. _But Anna on the other hand was a hurricane…filled with life, with excitement, and she could even feel her happiness in her voice. Anna was definitely a hurricane, and soon created one inside Elsa's chest.

_"__Anna"- _she whispered unconsciously.

"Who's Anna?" A curious voice came from the door.

Elsa's mother had been knocking for a few minutes, but Elsa hadn't heard her. She was totally immersed in her thoughts.

"Wait, what?" –Elsa responded, as she realised there was someone there.

"I was knocking but you didn't answer, so I thought something was wrong. I got worried and…- her mother's voice trailed off- anyway dear, who is this Anna you were talking about?"

Elsa felt her heart pounding fast, as if it were to come out of her chest. She tried to cover the fact that she had blushed by fixing her eyes on the floor.

"No one" she said firmly.

"How come? You named her, actually a couple of times, dear." - Her mother stated, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

_What? I was repeating her name? How stupid can I be? How didn't I even realise that…_

"Well, if you say so-

Elsa cut her mother short.

"Enough, mom" – the girl replied, a sudden anguish building in her throat.

Elsa started feeling her blood rushing through her veins. She didn't like to be bothered when she was in her room, let alone be nagged by her mother with questions. But the woman didn't seem to realise this and kept on talking.

"… But it would be nice for a change if you made some friends, it wouldn't...hurt, Elsa" – her mom continued. –But what really came to tell you is that your father and I had a tiny chat with your psychiatrist, and agreed that you are no longer allowed to lock yourself in your room. Safety reasons. I know that _you know_ what I am talking about."

Sudden waves of anger left Elsa's body, as the thin blonde stood up from her bed in shock. She felt the need to cry, yell, and cover herself in piles of blankets. Her throat stung with desperation as she tried to make a sound.

"I said enough!" –she finally managed to say, slamming the door on her mother's face. Hot tears started prickling her cheeks.

She instinctively reached for the key to turn it and lock the door, shutting her mother- or anyone else for that matter- out. But it was no longer there. Her mother had taken it away from her.

Feeling completely powerless and exposed, she hit the door with her fist, pain and rage spreading all over her body, and million thoughts racing through her mind. _How could they do that? Why would they do that?_ _How is this supposed to be okay?_ They knew how important it was for her to feel isolated, alone… protected…safe. Safe from the world. From the pain. From everyone. And they had taken that away from her. There was nowhere where she could feel safe now, and that thought was enough for her to automatically grab her stuff and storm out the door.

"Where do you think you are going young girl" her father stopped her at the entrance.

"Out" – replied the blonde sharply.

"At midnight? Alone? You are out of your mind!"

"No, dad, _you_ are! – Elsa finally exploded- how can you not see how much you are hurting me!?

"Hurting you? The only thing your mother and I want for you is your safety! Your happiness!"

"Well, guess what dad, I am NOT happy and I am getting out of here! It's safer for me to be out there in the middle of the night that right here with both of you!" – her voice cracked and hot tears started filling her eyes again, quickly falling down her cheeks like tiny rivers.

Her father looked at her with nothing but pain in his eyes. Stunned at his daughter's confession, he just shook his head in complete helplessness and left the living room. Elsa didn't wait a second to open the door and leave.

She decided to go the only place she felt comfortable with, and that was Starbucks. Besides, there were no coffee shops near her home that remained open at that time. It was terribly cold outside, but she could only feel the sting of her tears and the wetness of her eyelashes. She rubbed her eyes only to discover she still had makeup on and had just smeared it all over her face. Elsa just sighed at this and hurried her pace, not even bothering in zipping her jacket or cleaning her face.

As soon as she spotted the coffee shop, her heartbeat decreased, and her sobs were finally gone. She still had smeared mascara all over her face, but in all honesty she didn't care. She opened the door to find the place very quiet and empty, to her advantage, and ordered a hot chocolate. The boy on the counter gave her a weird look. Elsa just shrugged and went to sit on a table. Just as she was taking her first sips, the hotness of her drink spreading all over her stomach, a voice caught her by surprise.

"What are _you_ doing here?

Elsa's heart shrunk.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the wait! Had a really busy week. Buuut I've been writing a lot ;) and I hope you all like it! **

**Feel free to leave your reviews, as always they are much appreciated. And a big ****_thank you_**** to all of you who are following the story! It is really nice to know you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Stay happy little snowflakes! **❆.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa gulped as she recognized who was the person standing behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her state: her face al puffy from crying and smeared makeup, red eyes and a rosy nose. She shut her eyes in a desperate attempt to make the figure disappear, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

But then she felt a hand resting on her leather jacket, and she could feel the warmth spreading on her shoulder and her whole body shivered by the contact.

"E-elsa? I uh- I'm sorry, I couldn't _not_ come and say hi as soon as I saw you. I..._are you okay_?" - The voice now sounded soft but concerned. Elsa made her best not to start crying again. It had been a while since somebody had asked her that. Let alone a stranger. She turned her body to face her.

Anna's eyes widened in fear and preoccupation as she met Elsa's and saw the girl crying. She immediately knelt on the floor beside her, to be face to face with the blonde. Elsa quickly lowered her gaze and started at her black boots instead, too ashamed to look at Anna straight in the eye.

"Elsa! Whats wrong?! What happened?" - The girl asked as she held her by her shoulders, holding the trembling blonde still.

Elsa could feel her body moving towards the girl in a desperate attempt to hug her. But she remained frozen in her seat, trying to fight back tears that were threating to fall again if she got too close. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. And don't ever _ever _get too close…_

She took a deep breath before looking back at Anna straight in the eye.

"I'm okay- she lied. - I just had a rough night, that's all" – She shrugged, as she forced a smile on her face.

She couldn't let out the truth. She couldn't let anyone know what was really going on. Let alone _Anna _who she was just starting to like_…_

The turquoise-eyed girl must have realise that she was obviously not wanting to talk about it, at least not right now, so she just hugged the girl unexpectedly.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, and didn't even react. Her arms were fixed on her chest, and now they were pressed into Anna's body. She wasn't used to physical contact, and actually felt a little uncomfortable whenever somebody got too close. And now Anna was hugging her _really_ close. Her head was buried on Elsa's messy hair, but she didn't seem to care.

"Its okay Elsa, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.- The girl sighed- But...you can hug me back, you know? It's all right. Nothing that a warm hug cannot solve" - she said gently, still holding the blonde close together on her chest.

It took Elsa a while to move her hands -which were clasped together- slowly away from Anna's chest, as she placed them carefully on the younger girl's back. As soon as she did so, she found herself embracing Anna desperately, grabbing her by her purple sweater, as if she would die if she let go of her. Anna just hugged her tighter at this. That was enough for Elsa to realise that Anna was smiling and happy to be there for her. She could actually _feel _Anna's happiness. And she clung to that feeling. She _needed_ to cling onto something.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. – she replied, brushing her fingers through the blonde's messy hair- I'm going to stay here with you as long as necessary, okay? I won't leave you".

Elsa let out a little sob and nodded, her head hidden in Anna's neck. _She smells like vanilla.._.

The two girls stayed holding each other for what it felt like seconds for Elsa, but she didn't want to let go of Anna. The world seemed to stop when she was in her arms, and she felt relieved. She tensed back when she felt Anna's body distance from hers.

"So uhm…do you mind if I join you for a hot drink?" – Anna asked timidly, obviously aware they had been hugging each other for too long.

Elsa just nodded, crossed her legs and looking down at her cup. It was empty. As soon as Anna saw this she exclaimed:

"Oh! How stupid of me, like, I don't even have _my_ drink yet and I was just going to sit there and stare at you! I mean, uh, I don't know …- the girl's cheeks blushed and Elsa let out a little giggle. She found it cute when Anna rumbled. The auburn-hair girl said quickly with a smile- what do you want to drink? It's on me!"

Elsa bit her lower lip and smiled coyly at her kind gesture.

"Thank you… I…"- she paused, taking of her leather jacket, revealing a fluffy white oversized sweater.

_Should I ask for a hot chocolate? No, I don't want to look like a little girl! A coffee would make me look more mature. Although, she just saw me crying my eyes out and I'm a mess already. And she's being so nice to me…she obviously doesn't give a damn…Why am I even making such a fuss out of this? Get it together._

"Could I have a hot chocolate, please?"

"Hot chocolate? My favourite! You should know...- said Anna arching her eyebrow- that I'm a chocolate lover. An addict. I mean, I'm much of a chocolate junkie! –Anna's eyes brightened and she had a wide smile on her face. – Good, two hot chocolates then! I'll be right back"

_I'm more of an Anna- junkie. Wait, what?__ What the hell._

And with that the girl went with little skips to the counter, looking extremely pleased. Elsa found herself contemplating the redhead with a tender smile on her face, and fiddling with her messy braid, redoing it again. She couldn't help but let a sigh out.

_My god, this girl is so beautiful…so…perfect...-_her eyes now were fixed on Anna's smile.

_I can't let myself feel anything, but…If I could only tell her the truth about me. Just tell her every-single-thing-…everything. But I can't…not to her. I can't afford to lose _her_. All I will do is scare the poor girl away. And then what? I should just stand up and ran away from here right now. Spare her from all this mess. But I can't leave her like this, after all…she is just looking out for me. Not after the way she just hugged me, and smiled at me…come on! She's too sweet._

_You can't do that to her. _

_I just don't have to let her know…_

She pressed her lips together trying to shake off that thought. In less than ten minutes Anna was back, and Elsa smiled at her. The redhead sat across the table and handed her the drink, but not before taking out a sharpie she had on her bag and dribbling something on it.

"Here, now you can drink it" –she smiled as she handed Elsa the hot chocolate.

The blonde looked at her curiously and then took a look at her drink. It said: "**Elsa **"

"A snowflake?" The girl asked, still confused.

"Yup!- said Anna- you know, you are always cold even though you are not _actually _cold – the girl laughed- but your skin is cold and white as ice! Plus, the first day we met you were wearing something blue. And, I don't know, you just remind me of one? Cause you know, every snowflake is different from each other; there is not _one_ that is exactly the same! Did you know that? Snowflakes are _unique…_ -the girl paused and her cheeks were now a hot pink.

Elsa pulled her fluffy sleeves and covered her hands. She was now blushing too. _Is she saying what I think she is saying? _

"…and, uh, I think you are unique too, Elsa" –Anna finally said, quickly pressing her drink to her lips, as if trying to avoid any further conversation.

_If you only knew... _

Bet her heart melted at this. Elsa bit her lip and couldn't help but smile at this incredible compliment, as she glanced at Anna, who was now drinking her hot chocolate in big gulps. She searched for Anna's eyes, and when their gaze met Elsa softened hers. There was a spark in her eyes, and she could feel it. _I…I love you. I wish I could tell you._

"Thank you, Anna- she said while touching her braid nervously- that was really nice of you. It's…been a long time since somebody told me something as amazing and beautiful as that. You are really, really sweet." _And beautiful. God _you_ are so beautiful…_

Anna's face was now a fierce red. She put a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked back at Elsa.

"So…you don't think that was actually kind of lame? You don't think that _I_ am kind of stupid? Because you know, I tend to ramble and stuff, and sometimes- the girl was cut short by Elsa's little laugh, which she tried to hide with her hand.

"I think that was actually perfect." – She said, resting her hand on the redhead's.

Both of them were looking at their hands. Their closeness. Elsa then lifted her eyes to meet Anna's bright one's before speaking:

"And I think _you_ are _snowflake_".

* * *

**Thank you guys ****_so_**** much for your support, it means the world to me! You inspire me to write even more. I actually wrote this chapter while being all alone at a Starbucks at 10 pm, and it was really quiet. Anyways, feel free to leave your opinions! And again, love you all, you beautiful snowflakes :) thanks for everything!**

**Be posting in some days xo**

**Take care!**

**PS: I've been asked if it was okay for some of you to make an art of this ****fan fiction, feel free to do so, it's okay! But please let me know so I can credit you. It'd be a total pleasure** 3

C-


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa went home that night pretty satisfied and calmed down after being with Anna for a while. That red-haired girl really knew how to cheer her up. She was so into herself that she didn't even ask the other girl what was she doing at the coffee shop at such an hour. _Shit, I'm so selfish_ – she thought. Nevertheless, that night something happened between the two girls. A spark inside Elsa's chest appeared, something she hadn't felt for a long time started invading her body. _It was __warmth__. _For the first time in forever, Elsa didn't feel alone. She felt she had somebody –even though they had only met a couple of times before- she just knew she could rely on Anna. The question was: how much longer could she pull a façade with her? How much longer could she pretend to be fine…what would take her to tell Anna the truth? Well, _courage_, on the first place. But Elsa was too afraid, too closed in her own self. She had built these walls around her not to get hurt. And letting them down was going to be difficult. And the mere though of letting _anybody_ in scared her to death. She didn't want to get hurt, ot hurt anyone else…let alone Anna…_her_ beautiful, full of life, Anna.

She walked home with a slight smile on her face. Her boots filled with snow and some snowflakes on her leather jacket and on her hair, but she didn't mind. All she could think of was what Anna had told her about snowflakes. And her smile widened. She still had this warm feeling inside her body. Talking with Anna, sharing a hot cup of chocolate with her made her forget about the fight she had with her parents some hours ago.

_Shit._

_The fight._

_Not again…_

Elsa entered her house and silently walked up the stairs. She found a post it on her door: " _we rescheduled your appointment with Dr. Hastings for tomorrow. This outburst from today left us concern. Be there at 10 am. Love, Mom"_

She let out a sight and removed the post it, ripping it into pieces before throwing it across her room. Clearly, she hadn't won that battle. She reached for her journal. It had been a long time since she last wrote something in it. But tonight, she felt like opening up- even if she would be the only one to read it. Laying face down on her bed, she grabbed a pen and started:

"_Something changed in me today. I don't know what it is, I don't know where this will take me…but…there's this girl. I've never, ever in my life felt something towards someone this strong, let alone in such a short period of time. I think I like her…no. No. I think…I think I like her more that I want to. __I think I love her."_

This sudden realization made Elsa shut her eyes real quick, and immediately hid her journal back to its place…afraid she would exteriorise things her mind was thinking, but she was still not able to process.

Next day Elsa woke up. She put some black leggings on, a studded pair of boots and a knit white sweater. She grabbed her leather jacket – her must- and made herself a coffee to go. She was already late for her appointment.

Before leaving her house, the book she had been reading, 'Looking for Alaska', caught her eye: It was on the couch. Without a second thought, she got a hold of it and put it inside her bag.

Once she got to the psychiatrist, she stood outside the door for some minutes. She wasn't ready to do this. She _didn't _want to do this. But had no other choice. So with a defeated sigh she rang the bell. The door opened, and Elsa peeked inside before actually entering the room. It was empty.

She walked into the psychiatrist office quite sceptical. Of course, she would rather be locked in her room than being here. All of her senses were now heightened: she was in defence mode. Again. She wouldn't say a word, and she had everything planned out – she'd sit there like statues, lips closed, sewed together. Not a word, completely frozen. After all, it was no one's business after all. Why even bother telling a stranger what was _really_ going on with her? As if the psychiatrist cared. She was just being payed to listen and act all interested.

_I fucking hate this._

She immediately took the book from her bag and started flipping at the pages frantically…maybe, just maybe, if she brought _that _ book with her- the one Anna had chosen for her specially- she wouldn't feel so scared…so…alone. _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_, she thought. She couldn't help but repeat that non-stop since she had entered the place. Elsa was good at hiding things. She had hidden her darkest, worst secret from her parents for years. Why even bother opening up now? Who could make things right? But most important of all…_who could save her from herself?_

-"Elsa?" – A voice asked from a door across the hall

Elsa looked up and her big blue eyes met the woman standing now in front of her.

-"Come on in dear…I think we have a lot to discuss about"

And without saying a word, but with her heart beating as if it were going to escape from her body, Elsa proceeded to follow the lady with her chin up.

_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show._

* * *

**_Guys! Thank you for the waiting. I've been doing so much stuff recently. And if I feel I can't deliver a proper chapter I won't upload anything. After all, I love writing and it just goes against my instincts to upload a crappy one, and you little snowflakes deserve the best because you're awesome to me. So thank you. _**

**_Anyways! Yes, I'm from the blog Elsannainreallife for those who didn't know . And for those who don't know this either, English is actually not my mother language. I'm actually from Argentina but I'm half Brit, & I try my best aaaand it makes me happy you are liking it. It fills me with joy and pleasure. It inspires me._**

**_So thank you so much for your support and reviews.  
Lots of love and stay tuned ;) _**

**_C-_**


End file.
